Ice Cream for Ke$ha
Ice Cream for Ke$ha 'is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 23rd episode overall. It aired on Earth Day, Friday, April 22nd, 2011. Watch it here. Plot When a promise from Tori's childhood comes back to bite her, she is stuck as Trina's personal assistant for one month and Trina has many ridiculous things that she has planned for Tori to do for her. When she learns from André that there is a contest going on to find the letters that spell "KE$HA" and win a free private concert from her, she jumps at the chance. Trina says that if she can do it, Tori can stop being her assistant. With the help of Beck, Robbie, Cat, Jade, and Rex, they find A and E. As they search through tons of ice cream containers, Robbie suggests not letting the unused ice cream go to waste. He decides to take it to the park and give it to the kids. While everyone knows that Robbie means well, Beck tries to warn him that this could be misinterpreted as pedophilia. However, Jade, amused by what the kids' mothers might do, urges Beck to just let Robbie go. After a while, the gang are out of ice cream and Jade mentions that Beck went to buy ice cream and may have been almost there. As expected, Robbie returns after having been assaulted by protective mothers. Beck returns and tells them to check Ke$ha's newest update, and they find out that a guy from Northridge already won the contest and the contest is over. Next day in school, Beck and Jade goes to Tori to check her and she tells them that Trina "sleep sweats". Trina asks for Tori and demands her to answer her phone because it's Lendle and he wants to be her boyfriend. Trina tells Tori to tell him that she died. Tori did as told and Lendle asks her out. Trina confronts Lendle because she got mad that he hit on her sister after she died for 10 seconds. Cat calls Tori to see a video online. Ke$ha reveals that the dude lied and the contest is now officially back on. Soon they learn from a video online that the guy from Northridge lied and the contest is officially back on. Tori and her friends go through many buckets of Ice Cream but are only able to obtain letters K, E, H, and A. They figure that the hardest letter, $, will be in the least popular Ice Cream which is Funky Nut Blast. Jade, Cat, Tori, and André race to the Quickie Mart to find only one carton containing an H. Cat found a boy eating Funky Nut Blast then Tori asks for the carton, but he ignores them. Eventually, he agrees after Jade promised to pay him 30 bucks. Cat accidentally spills out something about the concert, seeing the letter found at the bottom of the carton. But the little boy wants to make another deal, to come in the private concert and the three girls kiss him. The kids end up seeing Ke$ha perform her latest single, Blow. The little boy now asks the girls for their kiss, but they trick him by locking him out of the house because they don't want to kiss him. Trina sees the little boy locked out and lets him in, the boy tells her what the girls did to him. Trina offers a kiss. The boy, disgusted, promptly leaves. Guest Stars Kesha Rose Sebert as herself. Trivia *Ke$ha is the second guest star on Victorious, the first being Perez Hilton. *This continues the running gag of compliments of Tori's cheekbones and Jade talking like an actor from the 40's imitating Tori. *Lendle, the doctor's son from Rex Dies, is mentioned by Trina on the phone when she says she won't be his girlfriend and asks Tori to tell her she has moved to Canada and died, after that moment he asks Tori but Trina busts him and angrily shouts to him. *How come, in this episode and Tori Gets Stuck Jade always seems to have $30.00 to offer to pay someone quote "we'll give you 30 bucks for it" (referring to the funky nut blast) and in Tori gets stuck Sinjin was caught making a fake phone call to tori and then said that Jade had promised him $30 and a full makeover. *'Reception: 4.01 million viewers, and the most watched scripted cable telecast of the night (second overall only to an NBA playoffs game between the Lakers and the Hornets). *The letters found in order are K, A, E, H and $. *The point from the bit where the announcement false winner to the point of where Sinjin tells Tori to run home is similar to Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory. *Ending tagline: "I hate everything"--Tori *In this episode Robbie is still using the old PearPad. *This episode is the third time a character has a nervous breakdown. *Tori probably thought she would marry a prince at age 16 as many princesses from fairy tales married at that age. She was probably referring to Disney Princesses (Aurora married Phillip at age 16, Cinderella married Prince Charming probably at age 16, Ariel marries Eric at 16, Belle marries Adam probably at age 16, and Mulan marries Shang at 16). *It is unknown why Tori would promise to be Trina's assistant if she didn't accomplish what she said she would do. *Part of this episode was filmed a day before The Wood premiered. *This is the second time ice cream was involved. The first time was in Freak the Freak Out when Trina asked Tori to give her some. *During the ending credits, a blooper from the episode was shown. It's Tori having a hard time removing the ice cream from the container. Running Gag: *Tori and her friends mostly finding K's and A's *Tori crying *Ice cream *Trina's lip-gloss and pickle Goofs *In Beck Falls for Tori Jade asks "Who can't ride a bike?" and Rex replies, "Guess who." prompting Robbie to say, "Can't you keep any secret?", and Robbie also said on TheSlap.com (in the "Robbie's Car and Dale Squires" gallery) that he can't ride a bike. But in in this episode Robbie states he got off his bike to give the kids ice cream, and later on the Slap mentions that someone stole his bicycle seat. Robbie could have possibly learned to ride a bike between this short period of time or what Rex said probably wasn't true. *How can Robbie ride his bike if he has those huge buckets of ice cream? *It is possible that Robbie connected a wagon to his bike. *On TheSlap.com, it has been said that Rex uses Robbie's PearPad as a boogie board in the ocean. But in this episode, Robbie's PearPad still works. Robbie could have simply have gotten a new one. Quotes Robbie: I got off my bike and yelled, "Hey kids, who wants some free ice cream?", and their mothers chased me into an alley and beat me with sticks; one big mom stepped on my neck. Jade:You gotta love big moms. Boy: 'I'll give it to you, if.'' '''André: '''What do you want? '''Boy: To come to the private concert. Tori: Sure. Boy: And, I want a kiss from her Tori, and her Cat, and um, the freaky one Jade. Jade: What?! André: You better stop there. Trina: You totally rocked our home! Ke$ha: Thanks. Trina: Wanna see my bedroom? Ke$ha: No. Trina: Come on! Trina: Kesha! Kesha, wait! Ke$ha: No, you're weird. Boy: These girls promised they were gonna kiss me and didn't. Trina: You can kiss me. Boy: at Trina Gross. Jade: I'm sick of this! at the Ice Cream Ice cream reminds me of my childhood. Cat: Why? Didn't you had a happy childhood? Jade: My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the rest of the puzzle are all saying back and forth K and A. Cat: H. They go on. Tori: Wait Cat, what did you say? Cat: When? Tori: Just a second ago. Cat: I said 'When?' Tori: No before that. Cat: Oh I said H. runs over to Cat and hugs her. Cat: I feel so loved André: Who said that you have to keep your word no matter how long ago it was? Cat: Martin Luther King! André: No, Martin Luther King said he had a dream. Cat: I had a dream, kids ate me. Jade: Come on Tori you have to do what she tells you Trina: Thank you, Jade! Jade: Never touch me! Proof [Proof #1 [http://www.j-14.com/2011/04/keha-guest-stars-on-victorious.html Proof #2] A fan tweeted to Dan saying "@DanWarp is it true Ke$ha is going to be on an episode of @victorious !? @keshasuxx" Dan tweeted back saying "@JenxCoco Yep! It's VERY true! :)". Dan said "This A.M. I'm putting FINAL TOUCHES on the #iOMG episode... AND editing the next @Victorious episode: "Ice Cream for Ke$ha"- FUN! :)". Dan said on Facebook "Here working on the new @Victorious episode "Ice Cream For Kesha" - This one is HILARIOUS, and Kesha does an AMAZING performance!" Photo Gallery Click here for the photo gallery for this episode Video Gallery Click here for the video gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Torina Category:Episodes about Tori